User blog:StrymULTRA/Daganrompa: Ikusaba Mukuro dodges bullets
Birgi Emir Özyavru asked to calc a Daganrompa speed feat, so let's do it Ikusaba Mukuro from Danganrompa dodges some bullets "With this final thought, even her emotions came to silence. The air froze around her as she bolted through the gaps between the bullets. And at the same time, her heart also froze over, transforming itself into a machine. It took only several seconds for her body and mind to meld and become one with the air around them, covering the battleground with her temperature. '' ''The entrance hall was a despair-inducing space where it rained bullets and Monobears were occupying every inch of the room. But Ikusaba predicted their every movement and leapt into the air without a hint of hesitation. A Monobear unit jumped up with its claws raised, already prepared for her jump, but she effortlessly dodged the attack, using the unit as a stepping stone and flying through the air. Bullets flew at the place where she had been only a moment ago and struck the falling Monobear unit, internally installed explosive and all. The force of the impact caused a chain reaction, sending another Monobear unit flying with sparks trailing from his body. Ikusaba used the force of the blast to balance herself in midair, kicking down two, three Monobears that leapt up at her. It was as though she were capable of flight. '' ''In contrast to Ikusaba's expert movements, the Monobears elected to jump into the way of the bullets, exploding one after another in a rhythmical fashion. Several of them exploded by the gates, but the heavy door was not even scratched by the blasts.Having taken control over the entire entrance hall, Ikusaba dodged the bullets and recognized the state of the door. There was no way to destroy it with just the bombs installed in the Monobear units." Another proof of this feat happened with just her speed: "The aura emanating from her form filled the halls, the heat coming off her skin in a haze. It was a show of strenght quite different from that of Ikusaba's--a power not of violence, but pure fighting spirit. In battle, Ikubasa froze the air around her, seemingly along with her perception of time itself. In contrst, Oogami distorted space itself with the heat of her aura. And this was the figure standing between the Monobears and the escaping motorcycle." '' Context is her being faster than some bullets shot from military turrets at the point that she sees them as froze. As the location is Japan, I'll assume that the weapons used are japanese turrets, that are M55 Quad. M55 Quad's Muzzle velocity is 856 m/s = 2,5 mach = '''Supersonic' And she effortlessly dodged them all, seeing them even as froze., so I'll assume that the difference between her and the bullets is the one between an average human and a snail. Average Human speed: The average age here is 49 years (18 min, 80 max) and teh average speed of that age is 11,505 km/h Snail speed is 3,6e-3 km/h. So an average human is 3195,83 times faster than a snail. 856 * 3195,83 = 2735630,48 m/s = 7975,6 mach = Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Blog posts Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Calc